In an increasingly globalized world, there are greater needs for rapid and reliable language translations. Computer-based or machine translations may be useful in making quick translations of audio and/or written documents. In some cases, however, machine translations may suffer from inaccuracy. Desired increases in accuracy of translations may take relatively high levels of human resources (e.g., translational time) and/or processing resources.